Unplanned
by sweetkisses0530
Summary: Nothing in this story is thought of in advance. It just happens. Lemons and such along the way. canon pairings eventually. AH/slightly OOC Some G/G action too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: BPOV**

I got out of my last photography critique a lot earlier than planned. Summer Vacation is officially ON! Hopefully Jacob would be ready to get on the road when I get home so we can get to Florida sooner than later. I've missed my mom. Ever since I moved to Forks my junior year of high school, we've seen each other just a few times a year, even less now when I started college a couple of years ago. Jacob and I decided to move-in together after my first year in college. My dad was pretty happy that Jake and I ended up together...I guess he was hoping for it all along.

As I was walked into our apartment, I could hear Jake moaning.

"Does someone need some _help?" _I said, grinning.

"What the fuck! Shit! Bella's home!" I hear Jake in a panicked voice.

I open the bedroom door and I see I gorgeous girl with soft curly, chocolate brown hair, naked as the day she was born frantically trying to put her clothes on.

"Bells! I swear it's not what it looks like!" Jake says, while attempting to put his pants on.

"Really?! And pray tell me, what exactly IS going on?!" I yelled, trying to contain the tears that are threatening to come pouring out.

"This is Nessie, our neighbor from the apartment below us. She got locked out of her apartment and...." Jake stammered.

"...and what?! She thought she could unlock her front door with your dick?! Is that what's going on?" I screamed.

"FUCK YOU, JAKE! I'm leaving and your ass better be out of this apartment by the time I get back, or I swear to god I will fucking hurt you!"

With one last look at the both of them I stormed out of our apartment. Thankfully I had packed and loaded my things in my truck the night before.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.

I knew that Jake and I haven't been fucking as much as we used to but school has been kicking my ass on top of my job as a photographer's assistant but still! He said he understood. He was supportive and I love...loved him for it. I guess I thought wrong.

Who the fuck was that whore fucking him? Our neighbor?! I've never seen her in our building. What the fuck am I going to tell Charlie? Shit! I have to call Renee _and_ Charlie.

"Mom? Are you there? Pick up, please?" I manage to croak out. Damn Renee and her screening calls!

"Bella? Honey? Are you ok?" she finally picks up.

"I'm ok mom. Listen, I'm on my way to Jacksonville. I'm by myself. I'll be there probably in a couple of days since I'm driving by myself." Saying it as quickly as I can before I lose control of my emotions again.

"By yourself? What happened to Jake? Is he not coming?" My mom asks, full of concern. Ha! Concern! If she saw what I saw she would probably skin him alive.

"Yeah, mom. Long story I'll tell you when I get there ok? I just need to concentrate on driving." I need to get as far away from Washington as quick as I can.

"Ok, Bella. Be safe and call me and give me travel updates. Love you"

Damn. This is going to be the longest drive of my life. I guess I'll call Charlie when I get to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: JakePOV**

As soon as Bella left for her class, I heard a knock on the front door. Right on time.

"Hey there, stud." Nessie greeted me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey yourself!" I managed to spit out before she lunged herself at me.

Damn! This girl is an animal!

She was straddling and kissing me, as I sucked on her perky tits through her shirt while I carried her to my bedroom.

"How long is she gonna be gone?" she said huskily while licking my earlobe.

"At least 4 hours," I groaned as she nipped my neck. "She has a final critique or some other bullshit on campus. We got plenty of time."

"Good cause I need you to make sure that I'm satisfied before you leave me with your frigid bitch."

"Now, now. I told you, I'm gonna end it when we get back from Florida! Just shut up and take off your clothes!" I say as I tug on her shorts.

Bella has been so pre-occupied with school and work that she hasn't noticed our lack of sex. Luckily, Nessie is more than happy to relieve the pressure. She moved into our building a few months ago and I helped her unload her moving truck. We got to talking and ended up fucking on top of her moving boxes. That was three months ago. I've been trying to break up with Bella, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it mainly because she was hardly ever home.

"Jake....come back to me." Nessie moaned as she pushed me on my back.

"I'm here." I moaned as she pulls down my boxers and wraps her beautiful fingers around my cock.

"Ung..."

"Do you like that?" she teased.

"Fuck yeah!" I responded fighting the urge to grab her and pin her down on the bed and fuck her senseless.

She then started licking my dick from the base to the top while giving my nuts a gentle squeeze. She licked the moisture coming out of my dick like it was the best thing to happen since chocolate. MY GOD! This woman has talent! Then she decided to put my entire dick in her mouth....fuck I can feel the back of her throat!

"Ung...."

I was so deep in her throat that I didn't hear the front door open.

Then I heard Bella's voice, "Does someone need some _help?" _she crooned. She was home way too fucking early!

"What the fuck! Shit! Bella's home!" I screamed in a hush tone and shoved Nessie off my cock.

"I thought you said she's gonna be gone for a while?" Nessie whined.

"I thought so too...fuck! Put some clothes on!" I say frantically as I try to find where the hell I had thrown my boxers.

Then the bedroom door opened.

"Bells! I swear it's not what it looks like!" I yell out as I try to put my jeans on and the buttons seem to not cooperate with me.

I saw the look she gave her. Her emotions. Her face was always so easy to read. I saw everything she felt.

Shock. Hurt. Disgust. Then finally anger. Stark, raving, I want to kill you kind of anger.

"Really?! And pray tell me, what exactly IS going on?!" Bella yelled at me. I can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"This is Nessie, our neighbor from the apartment below us. She got locked out of her apartment and...." I stuttered, trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why we were in the bedroom...naked, to which I couldn't think of any. I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar...well more like with my cock in another woman's mouth, my brain is still not functioning right because of the lack of blood flow to it.

"...and what?! She thought she could unlock her front door with your dick?! Is that what's going on? FUCK YOU, JAKE! I'm leaving and your ass better be out of this apartment by the time I get back, or I swear to God I will fucking hurt you!" Bella screamed and then stormed out of our apartment.

I have never heard her scream that loud before. Damn, she is pissed!

"Well, that didn't exactly go as I planned." I say sheepishly as I look at Nessie.

She was still naked with a stunned look on her face. I snapped my fingers at her and she looked at me and grinned.

"Since, you're not going to Florida now...well, let's finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted" Nessie smiled at me seductively, while crawling towards me on top of the bed.

Fuck. Me.

I guess break ups are as good a foreplay as any.

I grab her hips and flip her on the bed. I grope her tits and bite down on the other.

"Mmm Jaaake..." she moaned, while pulling on my hair.

I lick her neck and nibble my way down to her pussy. Damn! She's already wet and I haven't even done anything yet!

I grab her ass and pull her wet cunt to my face. I can hear her ragged breathing, waiting for what's to come next.

I give her pussy a slow lick, relishing her taste.

"Oohhhh God. C'mon Jake!" she squirmed, wanting me to do more.

"Tell me what you want, Ness" I murmured in her pussy, knowing that the vibrations will drive her crazy.

She wiggled and I bit down gently on her clit. "Ooohhhhh"

As she was cumming I rammed my dick into her and fucked her hard. I was cumming a few minutes later.

As we were coming down from our sex high, I had to think about just what happened.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"What's the matter, babe?" Nessie responded.

"We just got caught! Bella and I are over and fuck...I dunno where I'm gonna move to. I can't move back to Forks!" I said as I start freaking out.

"Jake, Don't be silly! You can move in with me." Nessie whispered in my ear.

I hated that Bella had to see what she saw. I supposed it was inevitable. I just hope that Charlie doesn't shoot me dead. I'm going to have to talk to her when she gets back. I didn't want her to find out this way but we've been drifting apart for awhile now. She's been so busy that she hasn't even noticed. I couldn't really blame her. She was fulfilling her dreams to become a great photographer and I was trying to apprentice at this auto shop and was busy doing my own thing that I didn't even realize that we were over till that day that I saw Nessie moving in the building.

It was like I was breathing for the first time. Her beauty was beyond words and I couldn't really explain what happened. We fucked that day I met her. I was at her apartment all the time since Bella was never home. She didn't even notice when I was gone. Talk. Bella and I need to talk when she gets back. I have to explain everything to her. I know I'm a dick but she is my friend first and foremost.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. I just borrowed them from SM. Gave them a lil more attitude, a potty mouth and a lot of hormones :)

**Chapter 3: BPOV**

Welcome to The Sunshine State!

Fuck! It's bright in Florida.

As I park in front of my mom's house, I pause and take a deep breath. Here comes the inquisition!

"Bella!" my mom squealed, running towards my truck.

"Hey, Mom!" I say as I try to put on my happy face.

As soon as I unloaded my stuff and got settled the twenty questions began. I told my mom what had happened minus the gory details that I saw, such as the beautiful, naked bitch that was deep-throating Jake and the fact that all of this nakedness transpired on our fucking bed! I had to stop thinking about the fact that I slept on that same bed and who knows how many times they had fucked on it.

The next day, I woke up with the sun shining through my window, that's a change. It's hard to be all doom and gloom when it's all sunny and bright. I have to get out and make use of this natural Prozac that is the sun. I got up, took a quick shower and donned a tank top and paired it with shorts. I haven't seen the sun in forever and my legs are so white, that I could probably blind people with them. I grabbed my camera bag and decided that I was going to the beach to take some pictures. Photographing things and people always lifts my spirits.

I went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and saw something I was not expecting.

What. The. Hell.

My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and a woman I don't know was rubbing on her and playing grab ass...with my mom.

"Um...good morning, Mom?" I say with a confused tone. I knew she was dating someone named Phil but I've never really talked to him or seen a picture but I guess him is a her?

"Oh! Good morning Bella!" my mom cheerfully greets me as she turns around to put some pancakes in front of me.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to introduce me to this blonde Ellen DeGeneres wannabe. I mean she's cute and she can't seem to keep her paws off my mom, but I would like to know what's going on.

"Bella, this is Phil. Well, really it's Phyllis but I mean seriously who uses that name? I know, I know you thought Phil was a guy and I should've told you but I figured I'd wait and let you meet each other and make the introductions then." She said speaking so fast I think she forgot to breathe.

"Nice to meet you...Phil," I said quietly.

"So...mom, when and how did you guys meet? I didn't know you frequented gay bars. No offense, Phil!" quickly realizing what I had just said, I hope she doesn't go all butch on me and kick my ass. I gave them a quick smile to put them at ease and let them know that I wasn't being hostile.

"Well, actually Bella, I met Phil while I was out watching a high school soft ball game. One of the neighbors' daughters plays soft ball and Phil was their coach. I met her and we got to know each other and well...the rest was history." My mom narrated all the while making googley eyes at Phil.

"I'm happy for you Mom. " I tell her, smiling and assuring her that all is ok. If my mom is happy playing in the vagina squad, who am I to tell her no?

"I'm gonna go down the beach, Mom. I wanna enjoy my first official day in the Sunshine State soaking up as much sunshine as I can." I try to say with as much enthusiasm I can muster. Given what I had just been through these last couple of days I don't think I can handle being around the lovey dovey, ass grabbing, happy lesbian couple.

"Ok, honey. Just make sure you put on some sunscreen." my mom yelled out before I headed out the door. She really does try to be motherly even though she isn't very great at it. It's the thought that counts, I suppose.

I get to the beach and find a shady spot under a palm tree. It's gotta be at least 100 degrees out right now, but I welcome the change. At least the weather doesn't look like I feel inside and it helps with my mood some. I take out my camera; I attach my telephoto lens so I can get some good shots without leaving my nice, shady spot under the palm tree. I take a few shots and after a few minutes, I feel like someone is staring at me. I look around and about 30 feet from me sat this girl. Her hair was all sorts of spiky and she had on a bright yellow bikini that barely covers her teeny frame. She waved. I wasn't sure if she was waving at me so I looked behind me, when I turned back she was laughing and pointed at me. She started to get up and was walking towards me.

"Hey there!" said the little pixie girl, while standing over me. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

"Um...hi! I'm Bella. Swan," I stammered, slightly confused. Why is she talking to me?

"Sooo, I saw that you're taking pictures, anything good?" Alice asked as she sits next to me.

"Um. Nothing spectacular just a few candid shots of random people." I reply, still wondering what made her talk to me. Am I projecting an I-need-a-friend-cuz-I-caught-my-bf-getting-deep-throated-by-some-slut-in-our-apartment look on my face? God I hope not!

"I didn't mean to intrude on you, but you just looked like you could use a friend. I'm guessing you're not from Florida?" she said confidently.

"No. I'm not from here. My mom moved here a few years ago. I'm here visiting for the summer. And I guess I could use a friend." I have no idea how she knew that but hey, I really could use a friend since I don't know anyone here.

"Listen, I'm about to head out now but how about we exchange cell numbers and I'll show you around sometime. Sound good?" she said all bubbly and full of smiles.

We exchanged numbers and she promised to call me later on. I sat on the beach for a little while longer, thinking about what just happened. Alice is pretty hot.

WHOA!

Where did that come from? Is my mom's lesbianism--is that even a word-- rubbing off on me? Get a grip, Bella! I yell at myself internally. There is nothing wrong with thinking that Alice is hot because, well, she is hot.

With that thought I decided that I needed to eat. I got up and headed home. Hopefully, my mother isn't getting down and dirty in the living room. I think I've met my lifetime quota of walking in on people fucking. Maybe I should call her, let her know I'm on my way back. That should give her fair warning.

I shook the sand off my flip flops before walking through my mom's. We ate lunch out on the patio and I hung out with her and Phil for a while before deciding to take a nap.

I woke up with my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella? Hey it's Alice! Wake up!" she said, giggling.

"Oh hey, Alice! What's up?" I replied, trying to rub sleep off my eyes.

"Listen, get dressed we're going out tonight! Text me your address and I'll pick you up in an hour." she said right before I could ask her why she was calling.

"Um ok...? I'll see you in a few then." I answered. I texted her my mom's address and got up to take a shower and get dressed. Exactly an hour later the doorbell rang and a spiky haired pixie stood in front of my door step. She looked me up and down and shook her head.

"Um... we're going clubbing, not to church! This won't do." she gestures at what I'm wearing.

I ushered her into the house and introduce her to my mom and Phil as she drags me towards my room. How does she even know which room is mine? This girl must be psychic. After going through all my clothes she found an acceptable enough outfit to go out clubbing in.

"We gotta go shopping soon. Your wardrobe seriously needs some help!" she tells me as we get in her bright yellow sports car.

We get to the club and there was a line, there was also a valet. She tossed her keys to the valet and walked straight to the bouncer flashing him a big smile.

"Hi James! How's the crowd tonight?" she smiled at him while batting her eyelashes.

"Not too bad, Alice." James responded as he lifts the red rope.

We got in the club and Alice grabbed my hand and we made a beeline for the bar. We did 3 shots of Sex on the Beach then she grabs my hand again and we head to the dance floor. We danced for a bit and had a few more shots courtesy of the shot girls.

Alice was a great dancer. She is so graceful. She was gyrating her little hips against mine and would occasionally pull me towards her. She danced circles around me and I was just mesmerized by her movement. She was wearing a white halter top, a miniscule mini-skirt with some platform heels that gotta be at least 5" high! I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but, I couldn't keep my paws off of her. She didn't seem to mind though. She just kept looking and smiling at me.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I am actually. Though I think I'm a little buzzed." I whispered back to her ear, giggling like a little girl.

"Good! You look like you could use a good time." she tells me.

She was dancing with me with her hands wrapped around my neck. She looks at me and smiles. She licked her lips and leans in towards me. She kissed me. Softly, lightly at first, as if she's trying to get a feel of whether I would respond or not. How could I resist a hot pixie who's seductively rubbing up on me?! I didn't. I kissed her back. It started slow. Alice's lips were soft; she was slightly pulling my hair with one hand and cupping my ass on the other. I could still taste the last shot of Sex on the Beach that we did just a few minutes ago. She was kissing me like it was nobody's business, teasing me with her tongue, urging me to tease back. I could feel her smiling as she sucked on my bottom lip, just in time for a new song to start playing..._I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It_.

* * *

**A/N:** My plotline is unplanned. The story unravels itself as I type it as the characters tell me what they want. Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything. I just borrowed them from SM. Gave them a lil more attitude, a potty mouth and a lot of hormones :)_

_No lemons on this one. Sorry it took so long to update...Life got in the way :)_

**Chapter 4: BPOV**

Fuck my head hurts!

I somehow made it to my bed in my pajamas and have no recollection of what happened the night before...

What happened??? Met Alice... she came and took me out clubbing...yellow Porsche...shots...dancing...OMFG KISSING!!!

I jumped off the bed to look for my cell and see if she had called. I don't even know what time it is.

Cell phone! Where the hell is it!?! I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand and saw that it was only 8 a.m. It was probably too early to call Alice, so I decided to shower and eat some breakfast and get rid of my hangover.

The smell of coffee was like my beacon to the kitchen. It called out my name as soon as I got done getting dressed.

"Good morning, Bells!" my mom said cheerily.

"Shush! Not so loud, mom!" I growled.

"So, seems like you girls had fun last night. Alice was nice enough to put you to bed and made sure that you were okay," she spoke softly; with a tender look in her eyes that I'm not quite sure what to make of.

"Yeah, we had fun. I probably drank a bit too much considering how much my head hurts right now," I groaned.

I decided to spend the morning in bed, nursing my hangover and trying not think about the fact that I kissed Alice. I fucking KISSED a girl. What the hell was that about?

I hope I don't end up in one of those Girls Gone Wild videos that is ever so popularly filmed in Florida. UGH!

At around 11 a.m. I get a text from Alice.

"Are you up? How are you feeling? ~A"

I text her back.

"I'm ok. Head hurts, a bit hazy. ~B"

"U up for brunch? ~A"

"Sure...be here in 20? ~B"

"On my way! ~A"

**APOV:**

I saw her sitting under the palm tree taking pictures. She had the camera in front of her face most of the time and when she took a break and put it down, I was able to really see her. She was beautiful. She had a muted tortured look to her face though and I was just drawn to her. I had a feeling that she needed a friend.

Bella is really sweet. She had a very innocent air about her. I decided that I was gonna take her out for a good time. I got her a bit more drunk than she was probably used to though. Then I kissed her. I fucking kissed her! I hope that I didn't scare her. I mean I like girls but I just like to play and have fun with them. I figured I should probably try and explain myself to her so I asked her if she's up for brunch.

Bella was out on the front porch when I pulled in her driveway.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" I cheerily greeted her. She smiled and got in the car.

"So...where are we going? I'm starving!" Bella asked. I was trying to get a feel for her mood but it seems for the most part that there wasn't any weirdness. I mean she wouldn't agree to brunch if she didn't want to see me right? Why did I have to go kissing on every hot girl I fucking encounter? Dammit!

"I was thinking we can head to this little cafe place by the pier. It's right on the water. It should be nice and relaxing after a night of drinking." I tell her, knowing that she is probably hung-over like crazy.

We get to the restaurant and we chose a nice shady spot out on the patio. We ordered some drinks and I decided it was time to offer my apologies.

"Listen, Bella," I stammered, "About last night... I apologize if I offended you in some way. I just want to let you know that I don't just randomly kiss my friends. Okay, that's a lie, I do randomly kiss my friends but I didn't want you to get uncomfortable, especially since we just met. I like girls but I like guys more... what I'm trying to say is I'm bi and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. That really was never my intention." I blurted it out as quickly as I possibly could. I was looking down on my lap the entire time not wanting to lose my courage as I spilled my guts all over the damn table.

I finally look up and I see Bella just smiling, trying to fight the urge to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just funny how you're all nervous and shit! Like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." She said grinning. "It's all good. I gotta say I wasn't sure if any of that really happened last night. I've never done that before and by that I mean make out with a girl...I kinda liked it. But I think I still like guys more," she winked at me as she said that.

I was so relieved that Bella was okay with what had happened last night. I really think we're going to be good friends and I don't want to scare her off just because I like kissing girls.

**BPOV:**

Brunch with Alice was nice and relaxing. I was happy that there was no weirdness despite what had happened the night before. I really like her and I have a short supply of friends in the Sunshine State so I would really like to keep her. We made plans to go shopping tomorrow. I, in the mean time, need to look at job ads.

I'd been looking online for a decent summer job for hours and hours till I found one that caught my eye.

_Assistant to Photographer Wanted:_

_Must have photography background. Able to travel around Florida. _

_Pay TBD. Email for more info _

That sounds like it would be a great opportunity! I emailed my resume along with some samples of my work right away. I really need to just be busy so I can stop thinking about how fucked up my relationship ended with my best friend, my boyfriend of forever! If I keep busy, I wouldn't have to think about him fucking the neighbor...in our fucking bed. Gah! I needed to get out of the house!

I went for a run around the block just to clear my head. After I got cleaned up, I decided to check my emails and see if any of the jobs I had applied at earlier have responded.

I got one!!!

_RE: Assistant to Photographer Wanted_

_Ms. Swan,_

_I am very impressed with your work and I see that you're a photography major too._

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you and see if you would be the right fit for the position._

_Please call me at 904-876-1213._

_Edward Cullen_

WOOT!!! I call the number immediately; no point in waiting or someone else might get the job. I got a hold of the secretary and made an appointment for an in-person interview for tomorrow morning.

Well, this week seems to be off to a good start!


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything. I just borrowed them from SM. Gave them a lil more attitude, a potty mouth and a lot of hormones :)_

_Diet Lemon in this chapter._

_**Muchas Gracias to my MasterBeta(r): Tiggrmommi. **She's the one who got me into fanfic and encouraged me to go ahead and write one. I puffy heart her! _

_**Shout outs to my TwiMILFs**. Our adventures inspire me :)  
_

_**Songs for this Chapter:** _

_Closer by NIN_

_Basshunter: All I Ever Wanted_

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV**

I was pretty excited for my job interview the next day that I was having a hard time falling asleep. I decided to do some research on my would be employer.

HOLYFUCKINGHELL!!!

My future, possible employer is a fine, piece of ass. This man should be a model and not a photographer. After reading more about him and his business, I felt confident that I will do good on the interview the next day.

--------------------------

_His eyes smoldered as he looked at me. Up and down, I can feel him undressing me with his eyes. He took two big steps, and he was right there. He was so close to me that I can feel the heat emanating from his body. He smells like a hot fuck! He grabbed my head and smashed his lips against mine, nipping and biting on my lower lip as his tongue pushes in on my mouth. I pushed right back! Pulling on his hair, scratching my nails down his back, pulling on his shirt. He pushed me flat against the wall and pinned me down with his body. I pushed back, kissing him harder and yanking his hair even harder. He started kissing my neck, biting down on my pulse and then licking it right after. I thrust my hips out and I can feel him hard against me, I grind him just a little trying to feel more of his dick. He bit down on my shoulder and turned me around and pushed me backwards on the sofa. I yanked him down with me. I wanted his shirt off. I started pulling on it and next thing I know the buttons were flying all over the place. He was god with his shirt off! I licked my lips as I feasted on his body. Sculpted chest, abs that you could wash your shirt on. This man is beautiful! He devoured my mouth again and started undoing my jeans, he dipped his fingers into my folds and I about erupted right then and fucking there. "You're so wet. So wet for me," he whispers in my ear...._

----------------------------

I woke up panting.

what. the. hell.

I just had a fucking sex dream with the man I'm interviewing with tomorrow, or rather in a few hours! Mother fucker! I reached down and damn I am wet. I might as well continue where my dream left off, can't go into an interview all fucking horny and shit.

I wanted to get to my interview a little early than scheduled so I could scope out the place. I pulled into a modest office complex and looked for EC Studio. I slowly got out of my car and looked around the parking lot. There isn't really any cars here yet other than a silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible. I opened the door to get into the studio and saw that the receptionist was already sitting there. She had strawberry blonde hair, a little older but beautiful.

"Good Morning," I said softly, a bit nervous since I got there a lot earlier than I had originally planned.

"Good Morning! Are you Isabella?" the blond receptionist asked me.

"Just Bella," I responded with a smile.

"Bella. I'm Tanya. You're here for the assistant photographer interview right?" Tanya asked.

"Yea, I'm a bit early. I wasn't sure how traffic was gonna be this morning." I explained.

"Oh it's ok. Edward is almost always early for everything. Actually, I should let him know you're here so he can get the ball rolling." Tanya tells me as she picks up the phone to let Edward know that I was here.

"Edward? Ms. Bella Swan is here for her interview with you, she's a bit early." she said softly in the receiver. She nodded her head a couple of times and looks at me to smile.

"You can go ahead and head on up to his office. It's the first door on your right," she points toward a hallway.

As I started walking down the hallway, flashes of my dream from the night before popped in my head. My heart started pounding. I wonder if he's just as hot in person as he is in my dream. Stop daydreaming! I reached the closed office door and proceeded to knock.

"Come in," the voice inside said. Damn, even his voice sounds like sex.

I opened the door slowly, trying to brace myself for the hotness that is bound to make me wet my panties. I had my eyes to the floor and as I slowly looked up to meet his eyes, I forgot my damn name.

Fuck. Me.

The man is gorgeous! I can't even begin to describe how beautiful this man is. He has a full head of messy, brownish red hair, like he had just gotten done having some wild fucking. He probably did just get done fucking someone this morning. He was tall and muscular but in a lean, non-steroid way.

"Please, have a seat, Ms. Swan" he said gesturing to the chairs and flashing me the hottest, panty dropping crooked smile.

I was a bit stunned for a few seconds and when I finally realized what he said, I went and sat down. His office is pretty simple, very minimalist. Simple modern desk and chairs, some matted photographs and a big couch against the wall that was by the window. Looking at that couch, made me have another flashback. Shit! I need to focus.

"So...Isabella, can I call you Isabella?" Edward asks. He had this strange expression on his face, like I just slapped him or something.

"You can call me Bella, actually," I reply. I was tempted to say he can call me whatever he fucking wants for all I care just take your damn clothes off. FOCUS!

"I see that you're a photography major...are you done with school?" He asks.

"I'm done for the summer. I have another semester left, for internship but I can actually do that without being on campus. I just need to find a company that I can do an internship with and them be willing to write up progress reports to my professors." I explained to him.

"Well, Bella, like the ad said, I'm looking for an assistant who can travel with me, as needed. I do a lot of fashion photography and travel all over the place. I need someone who can assist me on shoots as well as help me edit the photos." he says, while leaning back on his chair.

"I understand. I am willing to travel. I don't really have any set plans when I came to Florida. I just wanted to visit my mom and a much needed change of scenery." I replied. I really, **really **want this job!

"Well, Bella, I really do like you and the samples of your work that you sent me are pretty impressive. I do have another interview this afternoon. I will give you a call later today and let you know of my decision, ok?" He looked at me smiling. I couldn't help but grin back like an idiot.

"Sounds good! Thank you for taking the time to interview me today." I said quickly, as I got up from the chair. We both reached out to shake hands and got static shock that made us jump back a little.

My body was still buzzing when I walked out of his office.

I took my cell phone out to check and see what time it is. I still had a few hours before my shopping trip with Alice so I decided to drive back home and change out of my interview clothes. I need to be comfortable if Alice is gonna take me shopping. I just have a feeling that she's a "shopper."

I ate some lunch after I got changed and as I was putting my dishes in the sink, I hear the doorbell ring. I ran to the door, grabbing my purse on the way knowing that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her as I opened the door.

"Hey yourself! You ready to go shopping?" she asks.

"Like I have a choice? I just want to remind you that I don't have a lot of money to spend, ok?" I told her. I just had to emphasize that to her before she goes crazy on me.

"Silly Bella! You're not gonna be spending money today." Alice clarifies.

"What do you mean I'm not spending money today???" I asked her getting all panicked.

"Its part of the perks of my job. I get stuff for free at stores as long as I in return refer clients that I shop for to their stores. Didn't I tell you I'm a personal shopper? No? Well, I am. Since I spend, well technically my clients, spend a lot of cash on the stores we're going today, they give me free stuff so I keep referring new clients to them." she explains to me like it was as easy as buying water.

"Ok." I said meekly. I'm obviously not going to winning this battle and I know when to just let go. I honestly could use some new stuff anyway so, if it makes Alice happy, then who am I to say no.

Six hours later, a trunk-full of clothes, shoes and accessories, a pair of aching feet, we were seated at the patio area of a sushi restaurant that was close to the shops we were just at earlier. I was starving and in pain. Alice IS a shopper. She's such a great shopper that it's her fucking job!

"Alice, my feet fucking hurt!" I moaned in agony.

"A small price to pay for beauty." She replies with an evil grin. Damn pixie!

"So, what were you doing earlier today? You told me you had an interview. I forgot to ask you earlier how it went." Alice asks trying to take my mind off the fact that we had been shopping all damn day and that I'm in serious agony.

"It was for a photographer's Assistant job. Requires a little bit of travel. The guy does fashion photography, he is also hott as fuck! You wouldn't believe what this guy looked liked, Alice! I googled him last night to get some knowledge on his business and his background, so I saw some pictures of him and damn, the man IS delicious!" I gushed as I recall the dream I had the night before.

"Really??? What's his name?" Alice asks intrigued by how I described my potential boss.

"Edward Cullen." I replied. Alice's jaw drops and after a few seconds of stunned silence, she started digging through her purse looking for her phone.

"Will you tell me what's going on? Did I miss something? What the fuck!" I tell her getting irritated.

"Give me a fucking second will you!" she snaps at me. My phone started ringing while she was still digging through her purse. I picked up hoping that it would be about the job.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella?" the man's voice asked.

"This is her." I replied.

"Hey! This is Edward. Sorry to call you later than normal business hours, but I would like to offer you the position if you're still interested?" He asks. I squealed internally!

"Actually, yes I am still very much interested." I calmly answered.

"Great! Do you think you could come in on Monday, so you can fill out paper work? We can also discuss your hours by then. I know it's sudden but we would be going out of town Wednesday of next week." Edward said.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah that's fine. I'll be at your studio, first thing Monday. I'll see you then!" I said as I end the conversation. After I hung up looked up to Alice who had an evil grin plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Soo...you're new boss is hot, huh?" she asks, still wearing the devilish grin on her face.

"Fuck yeah, he is!" I respond with a smirk.

"So what if I told you that I know who he is?" she looks at me expectantly.

"What?! What do you mean you know him??" I asked starting to get nervous that I might have said something I shouldn't have.

"Bella, Edward is my cousin." Alice replies.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: **

**I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated. I apologize but I was moving and job hunting on top of i'm a single-mom. So cut me some slack. Show me some love. Tell me if you love it or if you hate it. (so long as you give me a reason why. :)) Till next chapter! I promise I won't take as long next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything. I just borrowed them from SM. Gave them a lil more attitude, a potty mouth and a lot of hormones :)_

_Imaginary Lemons for this chapter._

**Muchas Gracias to my MasterBeta(r): Tiggrmommi**. i puffy heart you!

**My TwiMILFs,** without you my life would be boring.

**Songs for this chapter:**

Sexy Girl by Groovewatchers

Let Me Think About It by Ida Corlett (DJ Nocturnal mix)

I Want You: DJ Wady Tribal Mix

**Chapter 6:**

**EPOV**

I've been interviewing with potential assistants for the past week, and I was starting to think that I will never find a decent assistant who has half a brain. The gene pool seriously needs chlorine! I interviewed with a lot of wanna be models, hoping that being my assistant would get them into the world of modeling, HA! That's not happening. I needed an assistant that I can really trust and rely on to be at my side.

I was about to delete my job wanted ad when another email popped up. I was bracing myself for another set of bland resume and soft-core porn pictures that I've been receiving as to show their so-called talents. I was impressed. This girl, Isabella Swan, is actually a photography major and is not just some random person who happens to have picked up a point & shoot and decided she's a photographer. I looked at her portfolio and I was immediately impressed. I wonder if I would seem to eager if I respond to her reply right away... fuck it! I need an assistant with me at the photo shoot in Miami next week.

I got to the office earlier than usual, Tanya was pulling into the parking lot right when I was unlocking the door.

"Good morning, Edward" Tanya greeted me as she walked up to the office.

"Good morning, Tanya!" I replied.

"You're here extra early today. Busy day?" she asked.

"No, I'm interviewing a girl for the assistant position, you talked to her yesterday, didn't you?" I asked all of a sudden getting nervous that she didn't schedule the interview.

"Oh right! She should be here in a little while." she responded, raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged it off and headed to my office.

Bella showed up a lot earlier than I had anticipated. I was going to do a little more research on her but just as I was about to do that, Tanya called me to let me know that Bella was there.

She opened the door slowly, her head was down and her face was covered by her long, brown wavy hair. Then she looked up and I felt myself stop breathing for a second.

GOD. DAMN.

This girl has the whole sexy but innocent look down pat! I mumbled something about her taking a seat and said her name. She looked at me like I said something inappropriate and I ended up stuttering like an idiot.

_Way to go, Cullen! Scare her off with your incompetency!_ Yelling at myself internally.

I was vaguely aware of the questions I was asking her. Every time she would move, I catch a whiff of her perfume...cologne? I'm not sure what it is, but it smelled delicious. She said something in response to my question, that I have no idea what I just asked but she laughed softly and I felt my dick twitch. I had been trying to ignore the fact that I got hard the minute she looked up and it's now pretty fucking painful.

I told Bella that I had other interview lined up and I would call her and let her know by this afternoon, if she got the position. I didn't want her to think that I was that desperate and I had to relieve some pressure.

We shook each others hands as she got up to leave and I was praying to any god that she doesn't notice my excited state.

After she was out of my office, I told Tanya to hold my calls for a bit so I can edit some pictures in peace...YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! I was "editing" all right.

I got up and went into the bathroom in my office, I turned the light on dim and got to work.

--------------------

_Bella walked into the studio in nothing but a robe covering her luscious creamy body. Her hair was sexy, held up in a loose bun with a few tendrils escaping. She looked up at me shyly smiling._

_"Where do you want me to be?" She asked, in almost a whisper._

_"Right there on the couch," I replied._

_I haven't done a nude photo shoot in a long time and this would be difficult. All I wanted to do was take that damn robe and rip it off her._

_The studio is barely lit, most of the light is focused on the couch. I know Bella is really shy and I wanted her to be comfortable. She sat down on the couch and slowly removed the insipid robe. The sight of her nakedness is heavenly. _

_"Just lay down, get comfortable. I want the shots to be more candid rather than planned and premeditated." I instructed her. Hoping that it was dark enough that she doesn't notice what effect she is having on me._

_"Ok. But could you play some music?" she asked._

_"Of course...anything in particular?" I responded._

_"Anything, really. I'm not picky...just no country" she said laughing softly at the last part of her comment. _

_I wasn't really paying attention when I hit play on my ipod that was connected to the surround sound of the studio._

_It was some kind of techno music that started playing. She smiled at me when she first heard the lyrics...._

_*hey sexy girl...get on the floor* _

_"Do you like this kind of music?" I asked nervously._

_"Yea, I like it! It's up beat, it makes me want to dance really." She replied. _

_"Well, do whatever you want, I'll be back here observing and taking pictures, okay? Candid shots, remember?" I told her, hoping that she would be relaxed enough to just let go and have fun with this photo shoot. She looked at me and winked. FUCK!_

_She was still sitting on the couch both feet on the ground, leaning slightly forward when the next song started playing. Her eyes were closed and she was just swaying sensuously in time to the beat of the music. _

_I was mesmerized by her. I started taking pictures. Her eyes were still closed, she licked her lips and spread her legs open just a little. She was still swaying to the beat of the music and when she opened her legs slightly, the light reflected just how wet she is. I licked my own lips and kept on taking her picture. My hard dick straining against my pants, wanting to be let out. Down boy! _

_Bella laid back on the couch. this time crossing her legs, and gyrating her hips to the music. I have the most beautiful view of her profile. Perfection._

_She was lost in the music. It was almost as if I wasn't even there. I absolutely love taking her picture, watching her move. The next song started playing and next thing I know she was standing up, still moving in tune with the music. Her head swaying slightly, her hair gently brushing her breast making her nipples hard. The way her hips moved had me in a daze. I was still taking her picture. I wasn't quite sure if any of it was in focus, but it was getting to be almost too much for me to bear. _

_All of a sudden my view finder turned black. She was standing, naked, directly in front me me and my camera. The shy smile was now replaced with a devious grin._

_" I think you've taken enough pictures for tonight, don't you think?" she asked me, sounding almost breathless. _

_I looked up at her and nodded. I don't have enough blood pumping in my brain to answer her verbally. She grabbed my camera and gently put it down on the floor. I couldn't move. She reached for my hand and slowly dragged me towards the couch. She danced around me for a couple of minutes, next thing I know I was being pushed into the couch. She continued dancing for me. I had both my hands on either side of her hips and I couldn't peel my eyes off of her. I was looking at everything. The way her long hair was softly grazing her chest...her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, and her hips as they rocked side to side in the most hypnotic way. Her bush was just a bit damp, I couldn't resist it. I reached for her and touched her wetness. She moaned softly, her head pointed to the ceiling. She started grinding into my hands trying to get more friction. I can feel her getting wet with every move. _

_"Lean back..." she whispers in my ear. _

_As I leaned back onto the couch she started to kneel and slowly started undoing my shirt. When she got my shirt off, she slowly licked my chest, all the while undoing my pants. I was so hard I'm amazed I haven't broken out of my pants just yet. I lifted my hips so she could take them off. Her tongue not losing touch with my skin. She continued licking my stomach, then slowly worked her way down to my painfully erect manhood. She grabbed my hardness with one hand and cupped my balls at the same time and then her wet mouth descended on my dick. _

_FUCK._

_DAMN!_

_OHHELL!_

_She was sucking me like it was nobody's business! I finally managed to open my eyes and look down on the goddess that was giving me all this pleasure, she looked up at me, her eyes heady with lust, her head moving up and down as she swirled her tongue around my penis licking me like she was eating ice cream on a hot fucking day. _

_"Bella...I'm gonna come..." I moaned. _

_"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm..." she moaned, making her wet mouth vibrate as she continued to lick and suck me. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I came in her mouth. She swallowed and licked me clean. Wow. Fucking. Wow._

----------------------

Damn! I haven't been that elaborate on a masturbatory fantasy before. Somehow, yanking a quick one out just didn't seem right. I need to get my head right. Bella will be my employee and I can't be all predatory on her or I will lose the one person that I think can really help me with my business.

I cleaned up and straightened out my clothes before coming out of my bathroom and letting Tanya know that I'm done "editing" for now and can take calls if I get any.

It was starting to get a little dark out when I realized that I hadn't called Bella yet. Shit! As I dialed her number I was silently hoping that she hadn't found another job or decided that I was a creep and turn my job offer down. I was thrilled when she picked up the phone. She sounded extremely tired though. I told her to meet with me at the office on Monday and that was that.

I was about to leave the office, Tanya had left a while ago. As I was walking out the door, locking up, my phone chirped alerting me of a text message.

"What r u up 2 tonite? ~A"

Alice. My little pixie of a cousin.

"Not much. Was just gonna chill home. Y? ~E"

"Go out w/ us tonite. ~A"

"Us? ~E"

" Yea me and a new friend of mine...~A"

"Sure...I guess. Let me know where and I'll meet you guys there. ~E"

"Yay! ~A"

_____________________________________________________________

Ok..so this is Edward's masturbatory POV. Bella's will be happening next. Comments, reviews, etc etc are greatly appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything. I just borrowed them from SM. Gave them a lil more attitude, a potty mouth and a lot of hormones :)_

My brain is refusing to form any kind of plot right now so lets jump into smut! Frustration leads to smutsation...enjoy!

**Muchas Gracias to my MasterBeta(r): Tiggrmommi, **love you for lovin' me!

**And to the REAL TwiMILFs** ya know who you are ;)

Sorry it took so long to update...I have this thing called a life..and sometimes it gets in the way ;)

Songs for this chapter:

Bad Things by Jace Everett

Pumpkin Soup by Kate Nash

_*This chapter will start after Bella and Alice part ways after the restaurant. They will be meeting up later that night.*_

**Chapter 7: **

Alice dropped me off at my house after a full day of shopping. She wanted us to go out but it was still a bit early so I figured I could take a power nap. All that shopping wore me the fuck out!

"Oh hey Honey!" my mom called out from the living room.

"Hey, mom!" I called out as I walked towards the living room. " I'm gonna take a power nap before Alice picks me up tonite, k?" I told her. "I don't mean to be anti-social but I'm spent!" I tried to explain.

"It's ok Bells. We're just watching a movie. Go and nap we'll catch up later, k?" Renee said, snuggling closer to Phil.

------------

I was pretty elated that I got the job today...pretty fucking nervous that Edward is Alice's cousin. Can the world be any smaller?

I washed my face and got stripped down to just my boyshorts. No need for pj's since I won't really be asleep for too long.

As I got comfortable in my bed, I couldn't help but think about Edward. What a hot piece of man! Next thing I know my fingers took on a life of their own, guided by my mind.

------------

_We we running late for our flight. We got to board our plane just in the nick of time. As Edward and I got settled into our seats in first class, the flight attendant came by to ask if we wanted anything to drink after the plane takes off. Edward ordered a Grey Goose on the rocks and I got a Sex on the Beach. _

_After a couple of drinks it seemed that the alcohol is a bit more powerful at high altitudes. _

_"So, Edward..." I said slurring slightly, "How is it that you're single? I mean look at you! You're fucking hot...are you gay?" I asked him while trying to stifle my drunken giggles._

_Edward almost choked on his vodka as he coughed up a reply._

_"Actually, Bella, I am just a bit picky with my women. I wonder too why you are single. To use your own words 'look at you! You're fucking hot' yourself!" he retorted, grinning at me._

_I felt a sudden rush of heat all over my body. I licked my lips and bit down on my lower lip. As I looked up at Edward I saw him staring, watching me._

_"Like what you see?" I asked with a devious look on my face._

_"Very much so..." he responded eyebrow raised, grinning at me._

_Fuck. Me. Hard._

_The next thing I knew he was running his hand through my hair and was pulling me into a kiss. _

_The world stopped. _

_I could kiss this man forever and I would be perfectly fine with that. His lips were soft, but strong. He sucked on my lower lip and I bit his softly. I tangled my hands in his messy hair and pulled on it. _

_"Naughty girl..." he breathlessly whispered in my ear. _

_"You have no idea..." I answered as I licked and bit down on his neck where I could feel his blood pulsating._

_"Tell me are you a mile-high member?" Edward asked as he trailed kisses on my neck._

_"No...but would you mind showing me the perks of membership?" I responded, grazing my hands on his hard cock._

_"Follow me in 2 minutes." he said as he got up and winked at me._

_I watched him walk away, rather I watched his nice ass walk away._

_I downed the rest of my drink, before getting up. I tried to walk as straight as I could towards the bathrooms._

_As I walked in, Edward grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. He was all over me...all at once! _

_We were kissing each other like our lives depended on it. He ran his hands up and down my body. I couldn't get close enough. I tugged on his hair as I kissed him hard. He ran his tongue on the side of my neck and started unbuttoning my dress, kissing every inch of skin that he exposed. He finally got to my breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking. _

_"Hmmmm..." I moaned._

_"You need to be quiet Bella. It's part of the mile high club rules," he whispered on my skin. _

_I bit my lip, hard, trying to fight the urge to moan loudly when he stuck his fingers in my wet pussy. _

_"You are so wet for me Bella!" he groaned as he tried to lower his head down. He sat me down on the counter of the bathroom sink and kneeled in front of me. _

_Thank God I wore a dress today!_

_He lifted up my skirt and started kissing my legs on his way to my pussy. At first he started licking slowly, savoring, tasting me. Then he was on a mission. He put his fingers back in me, pushing my buttons as he licked and sucked on my clit. _

_"Fuck! omigod!" I groaned. Fisting his hair and biting the inside of my mouth to keep from yelling out as I cum all over his face. He looked up at me with a smug look and I pulled him up so I can kiss him. I can still taste myself on his lips. _

_"I want you. Inside me. NOW" I growled in his ear. I felt a rumble in his chest as he laughed quietly. I heard him unzip his pants and then I felt the tip of his dick waiting at my entrance. I moaned in anticipation. In one swift move his dick was buried deep inside me._

_"Hhmmmm mmmm" I moaned as I bit down on his shoulder to keep from making any noise that could get us caught._

_"God Bella! You're so fucking tight!...wet and tight just for me," he whispers in my ear. He grabs my breasts and tugged and pulled on my nipples while kissing me hard on the lips. _

_"I'm gonna come again, Edward...oh God..."I incoherently babbled. My orgasm was building and I'm just trying to stay quiet and still!_

_"I want to come with you Bella!" Edward said as he pulls on my hair and started pumping into me harder._

_"Oh God...oh God...Eeedddward!" I silently screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand as he pounded into me one last time before his own release came._

----------

So yea.... this scene was pretty graphic in my head...I tried my best to paint the best picture I can. I wish I could say I'm a member of the mile-high club...but not yet as of well right now. I hope to remedy that situation at some point in my life though LOL!

As always, give me some love/feedback/money etc. :)


End file.
